warriorscatsandclansfandomcom-20200214-history
LavaClan/Roleplay
Next to the Volcano... Emberstar groomed his pelt, the heat of the volcano warmed him.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze wandered through the dead forest(Dead beacuse of an eruption, completely black trees with no leaves, duh, and black crunchy leaves) Looking for prey(The dead forest does have prey, the mice actually eat the dead leaves).[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Ashtail called a patrol, but no one came on time. She was usually calm, but the warriors wouldn't listen. "Did you hear me? I called a PATROL!" she yowled. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze was able to hear Ashtail yelling and raced back to camp "I'm here" Fireblaze gasped.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) She greeted him nicely, because he was always in a good mood. Not to spoil that. "Fireblaze, nice to see you! Where is the rest of the Clan?" [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) "I honestly don't know, Ashtail"(In real life where's the clan? Should we have the cats in trouble or something? Like maybe they get kidnapped or Catnapped?) Fireblaze replied to the deputy. (Sure, how about they find half of their Clan was killed by dogs, and the other half fled? XD) Ashtail nodded. "That is interesting." [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 22:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) "Let's go find them" Fireblaze suggested to Ashtail.(I was thinking that they got catnapped and were trapped and underfed in a cave built into the volcano, but if you want to do dogs that's ok)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (I like your idea better) "Yes, but first, we must alert Emberstar." she meowed. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 22:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It was only until they started searching that they realized Emberstar was gone too![[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (Should it be rogues that catch them?)Emberstar was padding through the dead forest when four creatures burst out of nowhere, grabbed him, and carried him off.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (dun dun dun, and yes, or another Clan) Ashtail wondered about what would happen if they were the only LavaClan cats left... They would have to leave the Clan... Or repopulate it. Ashtail and Fireblaze were friends, but just friends. Ashtail shuddered at the thought. I mean he's nice and all but-'' she stopped the thought.[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze padded beside Ashtail as the two searched for the missing LavaClan cats.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Scorchpaw's belly rumbled as the rogues surrounded him. Scorchpaw could see his starving father, Emberstar, only taillengths away.(Tigerfoot gave me permission for Emberstar to be Scorchpaw's father).-Gorsewhisker 13:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Redflame watched her two starving kits beside her belly. "I'm sorry, i'm out of milk" Redflame murmured. The rogues had starved them and Redflame could see her own ribs. One of her kits wailed and it's head fell back as it's eyes dulled. "I'm sorry, Dawnkit" Redflame touched the limp body and she felt frozen with grief.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 14:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flareheart moaned with hunger. 19:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Redflame covored Dawnkit's dead body with ash as there was no time for a propr burial.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flareheart watched his sister bury her dead kit. 19:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Redflame looked down at her son, Singekit(Who wants to RP Singekit?) "I will not let you die" Redflame licked Singekit's fur.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I will) Flareheart's belly rumbled. He needed to find food, badly. 19:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Singekit mewled and pressed against his mother. 20:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Redflame looked at the other trapped cats, Emberstar, Scorchpaw, and Flareheart were only some.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Emberstar felt grief after witnessing Dawnkit's death and looked at Scorchpaw. "You'll be safe, my son" he murmured.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flareheart clawed at the ground. He wanted to kill those rogues! 20:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart looked down at the dead kit. She loved the kit, as much as the rest of the kits in LavaClan. They were all too precious. She was even about to have some herslef. She looked down at her swelled stomach. She looked around the dark cave for an exit, but she just found rock after rock (is it ok if they can't find an exit?) [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] (they'll fight the rogues later, i'm RPing one of the rogues) Sun looked at the starving cats, he didn't like what his kin were doing.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 15:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (ok) Dawnheart looked through a crack and saw one of the rouges. She had only seen some in her life, but she thought all rouges were vicious beings. "I think we're being watched," Dawnheart told her clanmates. She weakly got up, and walked slowly to the others. The Clan seemed even weaker than her, for she ate just before being captured. Dawnheart looked for a few morsels of food, and found a lump of hot ash. She carefully cleared away the ash, scorching her paw, and found a large burnt mouse the size of her paw. "Crowfood!" she mewed weakly. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] "Here, for your clan" Sun gave Dawnheart a rabbit when his kin weren't looking.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you" Emberstar meowed to Sun.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "See Singekit? Food" Redflame nudged her kit.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I will take an ear. Thank you." Dawnheart said. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 22:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) But Sun walked past her "The weaker cats should be fed first" Sun meowed.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh yes. But I-" she stopped after a rock fell on her. (Her stomach probably wasn't swelling enough for Sun to see) "Tryin to be a little greedy I see" Sun said, amusement lit his eyes. Emberstar refused the offer for food. "Let my cats be fed first" he meowed weekly.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart looked at Sun. She new that smile, but she pushed away the thought. She already had Fishclaw. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 22:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Now you can eat" Sun gave Dawnheart an ear. "Here's you ear" he smiled.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The glint in Sun's eye, Dawnheart just new what he thought. "Thank you." Sun did look very attractive, but she would never betray Fishclaw. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 22:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Sure" Sun padded away, giving one last look at Dawnheart.---Fireblaze and Ashtail had been searching for days.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) After the clan was full, Dawnheart asked Sun, "How did you come in? There must be an exit." [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 22:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, there is, down there around the corner, keep going straight" Sun whispered.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart looked down to the corner. "Yes. We must go. Emberstar?" [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 00:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ashtail thought she had heard a cats meow.... [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 23:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) As Emberstar lead the clan, Dawnheart lagged behind. Her kits were going to be out soon. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 00:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Rocks... all over. Dawnheart was close to slipping, but she held on. She selt a tug in her stomach. ''They are coming out ''very soon, she thought. Her thoughts were inturrupted when she heard a loud crack. She slipped, making her paw dangle near the hot magma, and she felt a great pain in her left paw. Dawnheart picked herself up, and looked at her paw. It became red and black from the heat. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 14:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Are you okay?!" Sun asked Dawnheart. Emberstar led his cats away.---Fireblaze and Ashtail found the clan at the exit. That's when the rogues came.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 03:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC) After Sun asked Dawnheart if she was okay, she got up, and said, "I-I-I'm fine. thank you very much." Dawnheart looked into Sun's eyes. Fishclaw seemed like a distant memory at the moment... Dawnheart blinked and looked away. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 19:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" Just as Sun asked, rogues thundered at them.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 02:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart tried to fight, but ended up scarring her paw permenantly. She saw a large orange-red cat hissing. He ran to her, seeing she was weak and scratched her nosed. Dawnheart flinched, and the cat hissed, "No one beats Petre!" Petre shoved Dawnheart and hissed at Sun, "You traitor! Why would you do this?!" [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 03:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "I am loyal to them, not you!" Sun retorted.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Flareheart picked up Singekit. 21:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Make sure Singekit stays safe" Redflame called after Flareheart.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Sun pinned down the leader of the rogues, who was also his father. "I despise you" he lashed out his claws, and it was all over. His father was dead.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 17:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Petre watched, with terror in his face. He ran off, far out of LavaClan territory. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 01:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "How would you like to join our clan?" Emberstar asked Sun when all he rogues were gone.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart looked at Emberstar, excited [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 21:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) "I would love too!" Sun exclaimed. He quickly looked at Dawnheart then looked away.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 02:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart sat and watched Sun. She looked away, and noticed an oddly shaped shadow in the distance- ''Must be another cat from the clan, she thought. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Ashtail narrowed her eyes. Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 02:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart went to investigate. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) She immediately looked in Dawnheart's direction. Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path''02:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire, who was newly named, went too. (Gotta go now, so sorry :([[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 02:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Her hackles raised as unfamiliar scents bathed her-then she smelled Ashtails, relieved (okay :)) [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) "Why was everyone so tense if it was just Ashtail?" Emberstar asked.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 23:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (Ashtail followed her, she wasn't the shadow) She felt the shadow come closer. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 00:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Flareheart and Singekit bolted. 22:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart ran as she could, though pregnant [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Orangekit stood frozen from fear. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 15:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ashtail truned and saw it. Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 19:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Dawnheart hid in a bush. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 20:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan